Broken Ribs and Small Talk
by Raven Morning
Summary: While stranded on Treasure Planet, Doppler has to treat Captain Ameliya's wound while Jim finds help. Such a simple task turns complicated once the two start talking. Fluffy oneshot DopplerAmeliya


The pain that shot through my ribs was like electricity, boiling my marrow and sending me down on my knees. Blast it all. If those retched traitors could have an ounce- no, a molecule- more dignity and moral code, the cabin boy Jim Hawkins, Doctor, and I wouldn't have crash landed on Treasure Planet. But, being the pack of ratty curs they are, we find ourselves in precisely the location we had originally wanted to be, but under much less desirable conditions.

As I fell, I could see the doctor move to catch me. "Steady, steady." he murmured. I attempted to stand once more, certain that I didn't need such babying. My vision swam, my mind clouded, and my knees gave way once more.

The doctor layed me down at the foot of the crash site and gazed down at me sympathetically. "Now, let's have a look at that." I managed to throw a glare at him.

"I'm perfectly _fine_ Doctor."

"Oh yes,"he hummed, ignoring my gasp of protest and pain as he removed my jacket to reach the injury. "I cant tell. Especially at the part where you nearly collapsed."

"What had I told you to do earlier?" I asked, feigning contemplation. "Oh yes, I believe it was 'shut your howling- **_Oww_**!" My barb was cut short when he prodded a rather sensitive spot. "What was that for, may I ask?!"

"I apologize Captain. Just checking the extent of the damage." He continued on, his mind solely on his work. My mind, however, was on seeing each one of those sea dogs hanged, even if I had to do it myself. I clenched my hand, feeling my claws dig into the pads of my paw.

"I knew that crew was filth. What possessed you to trust them Doctor? A man of your intelligence must have some foresight."

He looked a bit suprised, blushing a little. "Well, a man of my intelligence is also a man without much money to spare." I looked at him questioningly. "My work pays little. They were all I could afford." he explained. "Apparently no one is in need of someone of my skill on Montressor."

"See, that's why I took up sailing."

He paused, his ears perking a bit. "For the money? I didn't know you were a feline of that character."

I smiled and shook my head. "You misunderstand me. I took it up because I do it for myself. Not for anyone else. I have everything I'll ever need right at my fingertips. A ship, a wheel, a crew... I can go anywhere, see anything..."

"I never took you for a romantic, Captain."

I spluttered, sitting up in objection. Pain ripped through me and I swore, dropping back down onto the ground. When my breath returned to me, I glowered at him and muttered, "A _romantic?! _What ever caused you reason to believe that I house such girlish fantasies such as romance?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't mean to offend you, if that's what I did. I just... I admire that quality."

I frowned, looking away. Damn, now I feel guilty for snapping at him. _Wait a bloody minute- Guilty?! When do I ever get guilty?_ This wound must've had more effect on me then I had anticipated.

"...I-I suppose apologies are in order Doctor."

"For what Captain?"

"I have to admit that I'm being a bit difficult."

He chuckled. I found myself smiling along with him. _Bloody hell! What's wrong with me?_

"Under the conditions, it's entirely understandable."

* * *

"Ah, yes. Just as I'd thought." He readjusted his glasses- he happens to do that alot I've noticed. "You have two broken ribs and a pulled muscle. Well, we'll have to wrap this up tightly until proper medical care is accessible."

"And on this planet," I replied, looking around at our shaded surroundings. "we have little chance of finding any help."

"Unfortunately." he added. "I assume you can't walk?" I frowned.

"No, I am quite incapable right now."

"We need to move to a safer area. Somewhere more sheltered." He crossed his arms and peered off in the direction Jim went. "And if we could find Jim that would certainly help things along."

"Well, just leave me here and go off in search of him. I'll be fine until you get back."

He glanced at me and immediately rejected the idea. "No. I can't leave knowing you could be in danger. What if Silver and his lot happen to spot you?" I open my mouth to reply but he pressed on. "You'd be utterly helpless. No, no- you'll have to come with me."

"And how will I do that?!" I cried. "As I've said before, I can't walk with this bloody mess of an injury."

He hesitated, looking to the ground before peering up at me over his glasses. "I could, ehm- I could c-carry you, if you'd like."

My face burned and my eyebrows shot up. "What? Carry me?! Do I look like the type of woman to be sported about in a man's arms?!"

He waved his hands frantically in protest. "No! Not sported, just- just taken from one place to another." I sighed, squeezing the bridge of my nose. "Look," he continued softly. "We haven't got much choice, do we? Please, just let me help you." He crouched down beside me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "For once, let someone help you." His expression was so earnest, and his eyes... When I looked at them- _into them_- I felt no desire to shove him away as I would another. In fact, I felt quite content to let him leave his hand where it was and stay with me.

"Okay," I finally said, nodding with just a hint of a smile. "seeing as we have no choice, I suppose you'll have to carry me." He grinned, glad at my response. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one arm on my back. The other settled in the bend of my knees. He lifted me quite easily. The slight bustling made me wince and involuntarily bury my face in his chest. When I emerged seconds later, face positively cherry red, he just looked down at me and smiled kindly. Thankfully, he didn't say a word about it. Instead, he set off down the trail, following Jim's tracks.


End file.
